More Escapades
by ClariceTook
Summary: Merry and Pippin have more mischevious endeavors! All I can say about it is this:
1. I smell trouble

More Escapades  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of it! I swear! Don't spear me!  
  
Note : As a favor to my dear friend Aralondwen, I have written her Merry and Pippin story that she referenced in Another Innocent Bedtime Story. Hope it's good enough to satisfy your curiosity!  
  
*****************  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The sun was beginning to wane as three silhouettes walked down the dirt road and towards Hobbiton.  
  
"I think it will work only if we get another one," Merry shook his head and took another bite out of his apple.  
  
Pippin whimpered. "It could still work!"  
  
"You guys are making new plans?" Frodo laughed. "I thought that you two promised that you weren't going to do anything like that last incident again?" Frodo looked at Pippin.  
  
Pippin made a face. "Who said that we're going to do the same thing? Besides, you didn't."  
  
Frodo took his hands out of his pockets and held them up. "No way! I refuse to get in trouble!"  
  
Pippin stopped walking. "We simply."  
  
"Pippin!" Frodo stopped as well. "Hold it with the 'we's'! I'm not doing this! I am not!" he shoved his hands back in his pants pockets and started walking again.  
  
Merry and Pippin glanced at each other. They held up their fingers, silently counting down "three, two, one," they looked after Frodo expectantly.  
  
"Okay," Frodo stopped walking. "Out of sheer perverse curiosity, what were you going to do?" Frodo turned around to face them.  
  
Merry and Pippin smiled.  
  
****************  
  
"What did you call this again?" Frodo glanced at his two friends after they successfully ducked behind a cart.  
  
"An experiment," Merry peered out over the top of the cart. "A simple and easily executed experiment. You're here merely as our."  
  
"Assistant," Pippin nodded. "You are our assistant."  
  
"Well, you didn't exactly explain everything to me," Frodo shifted his weight. "What do we do first?"  
  
"First," Merry glanced over the top of the cart. "We need ale."  
  
"Lots of ale!" Pippin corrected.  
  
"Why don't we just go in there and get some?" Frodo's eyebrows knotted together in question. It seemed pretty obvious to him.  
  
Pippin and Merry looked at each other as if they hadn't even considered this.  
  
"Because this is more fun," Pippin decided. "We can sneak into the storeroom in the back. Merry and I find stuff there all the time when we have to clean tables."  
  
Frodo rolled his eyes. "Why did I let you talk me into this?"  
  
"Because you love us," Merry answered with an angelic smile. "And we know you want ale too."  
  
Frodo looked from one friend to the other. "I won't dispute that."  
  
"Now!" Pippin signaled and the three hobbits dashed across the open space and threw themselves behind the storeroom and rolling along the ground.  
  
Unfortunately, Frodo and Merry collided with each other and Pippin ran into the storeroom instead of behind it. When the young hobbit tried to stand to right his mistake, there was a loud crash of thunder and it made him jump backwards. He ended up tumbling into a stack of empty barrels.  
  
Frodo and Merry ran over to his aid. They helped him to his feet and ran quickly to the opposite side of the storage barn. They carefully peeked around it to see if anyone had come out to inspect the noise. When they saw no one, they began to slink along the outer wall but froze. A dog was laying a few feet away. Apparently there to keep hobbits like themselves from breaking into the storage area.  
  
Frodo folded his arms. "You didn't tell me that there was a dog."  
  
Pippin and Merry smiled innocently and shrugged.  
  
"That's why you brought me along, wasn't it? You wanted me to be a distraction."  
  
"How perceptive of you, Frodo," Merry laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Pippin, let's suit him up."  
  
"Suit me up?" Frodo took a step backwards.  
  
"Here," Pippin took out a string of meat and put it around Frodo's neck.  
  
"Is this pork?" Frodo looked at the meat.  
  
"More or less," Merry answered.  
  
"But how is the dog going to even smell it?" Frodo glanced at the dog. "It's cold."  
  
Pippin pulled out a piece of flint. "That's why we smoke it."  
  
"Smoke it?" Frodo repeated. "How are you going to sm...Oh no!" he backed away. "I will not! Not for anything!"  
  
"We'll put you out!" Pippin insisted. "It really doesn't take us that long to grab the barrels."  
  
Frodo shook his head. "You want to set me on fire!"  
  
"Don't think of it as setting you on fire," Merry grabbed Frodo's arm and pulled him back. "Think of it as preserving."  
  
"Preserving what?"  
  
"Okay, we're setting you on fire."  
  
Pippin clicked the stones and a spark caught Frodo's clothes.  
  
"Okay," Pippin shoved Frodo towards the dog. "Distract!"  
  
Frodo started to wave his arms. "Hey! Dog! Smell the meat! Sm.my legs are hot!"  
  
"Hold on," Pippin waved his hand.  
  
"Doggy!" Frodo started to dance around the dog. "He isn't waking up!"  
  
"We're done!" Merry shouted.  
  
"Where's the river! I need water! Where's the water?" Frodo began to run around, now fully ablaze. "This is very hot fire!"  
  
"Here!" Pippin grabbed mug and dipped it into one of the barrels of ale. He splashed it on his friend. The fire got brighter. "Ooops!"  
  
"Did you just throw ale on me!?" Frodo hit the ground and began to roll furiously.  
  
Another clap of thunder and rain started to pour. Frodo spread out his limbs in relief.  
  
"C'mon," Merry started to pull Frodo along. "We have to move to step two!"  
  
"What's that?" Frodo asked. "Holding me underwater?" He stood up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Pippin asked sincerely.  
  
"Yes,' Frodo nodded.  
  
"Good," Pippin shoved a barrel at him. "You can carry the barrel."  
  
Frodo rolled his eyes when suddenly a growl arose from behind him.  
  
"Now he wakes up," Frodo groaned.  
  
"Run!" Pippin shouted.  
  
The three hobbits started to run away and towards the outskirts of Hobbiton.  
  
The dog only chased them so far before stopping and turning to go back to his sleeping spot.  
  
TBC...  
  
That's it for now, look for the next chapter really soon! 


	2. Merry and Pippin get into even MORE TROU...

CHAPTER 2  
  
Upon reaching the outskirts, Merry and Pippin ran over to a tree and hurriedly began tying ropes around the barrels. They immediately began to pull the ropes so that the barrels rose into the air. After the barrels reached so high, they tied the ropes around the tree to secure the precious ale stores. They wiped their hands.  
  
"Alright, no comes the test," Pippin reached into his pocket and pulled out some more rope pieces and a piece of cloth.  
  
Frodo started to slide away. "This better not involve me."  
  
Merry laid a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "Frodo, you're helping us by doing this."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well," Pippin sighed. "Whenever ale ends up missing, they blame us."  
  
"But you guys always do it," Frodo pointed out.  
  
"That's beside the point," Merry gave a wave of his hand.  
  
"The point is to see if we 'capture' someone else we saw stealing it, will we still get blamed?" Pippin glanced at Merry.  
  
"If we still do, then we have the satisfaction of knowing how flawed their judgment is and we can point that out to them," Merry nodded.  
  
"You mean, point out their flawed judgment?" Frodo asked.  
  
"More like the fact that they're bias," Pippin scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"Oh," Frodo raised his eyebrows. "That go over real well. 'Hey, Hobbiton leaders, we just want to let you know how bias you are because every time ale is missing you blame us, even though it usually is us. Except for that one time when it was us but we made you think it was Frodo and you still blamed us while we flat out lied to you in saying that it was Frodo.' Yeah, they'll love that!" Frodo clapped Merry on the back. "I'm betting they'll feel positively awful."  
  
Pippin made a face. "When you say it like that!"  
  
"Say it like what?" Frodo asked innocently.  
  
"You had a tone," Merry pointed out.  
  
"Sorry," Frodo apologized. "So what are you going to make me do now?"  
  
"Simple," Pippin held up the rope and cloth. "We bind you and then gag you, drag you into the Green Dragon and announce our capture of the Ale Thief."  
  
"Ale Thief?" Frodo laughed. "Then I'll get in trouble for something I didn't do!"  
  
"No you won't," Merry shook his head. "You never do anything. They'll let you off with a warning at most."  
  
"At most," Pippin repeated. "Now come on, let us tie you up."  
  
"I can't believe I'm letting you guys do this," Frodo rolled his eyes as Pippin proceeded to tie Frodo's hands behind his back.  
  
"Even if you didn't," Merry cocked his head and made a face. "We've got you outnumbered." He took the gag and slid it into Frodo's mouth.  
  
*********************  
  
Merry and Pippin tried to carefully navigate down the slippery hill. The pelting rain wasn't helping at all and because they had tied their captive's hands, they had to help him keep his balance.  
  
"I think we're a little off coarse," Pippin tried to squint through the rain. "Merry, are you sure we came the right way?"  
  
"Positive," Merry nodded. He began to look around as well.  
  
"Mmmm, mmm, hmmmhmmm," Frodo tried to speak through the gag.  
  
"Quiet, Frodo," Merry waved. He and Pippin each held one of Frodo's elbows. Suddenly, there was a sudden thwack sound as Frodo was lurched from their grasp.  
  
"What was that?" Pippin asked. He reached out and felt around, the rain being so thick that he could barely see anything.  
  
"Uh, Pippin," Merry spoke up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That sound we heard,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think it was a tree."  
  
"A tree?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Yeah, I feel a tree," Merry said. "I think we walked Frodo into a tree."  
  
"How did we do that?" Pippin sputtered out water that had collected in his mouth.  
  
"Well, we were each on either side of him so we passed on either side of the tree but Frodo ran into it."  
  
"That must have been what he was trying to say," Pippin wiped his wet hair back. "Where is he?" He took a step backwards and fell over something. "Nevermind, I found him."  
  
" I can see you guys now," Merry shouted. "The rain must be letting up."  
  
"Merry," Pippin leaned over Frodo. "I think Frodo is unconscious."  
  
"What?" Merry knelt down on the other side of Frodo. "This isn't good. If he's unconscious, our plan won't work. Let's get him back to the town and then decide what to do."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Pippin looked up at Merry as his friend stood up. "Carry him?"  
  
"I guess so, Pip," Merry sighed and cocked his head. "Come on."  
  
TBC... There's more "FUN" to come! 


	3. How is all this gonna end! last chapterb...

CHAPTER 3  
  
Note : As a favor to my dear friend Aralondwen, I have written her Merry and Pippin story that she referenced in Another Innocent Bedtime Story. Hope it's good enough to satisfy your curiosity!  
  
  
  
After what seemed like an eighty mile trip, they finally reached the storeroom. They set Frodo down. The rain was still pouring although it wasn't as hard as before.  
  
Pippin collapsed against the barn. "I think my heart is going to fail."  
  
Merry gasped for breath as well. "I know what you mean."  
  
There was a familiar growl.  
  
Merry and Pippin whimpered.  
  
The dog barked sharply.  
  
The two hobbits scrambled to their feet, hauled Frodo up and started to urgently shuffle backwards.  
  
The dog slowly walked towards them.  
  
They began to shuffle faster and faster. All of a sudden, they ran into something that collapsed beneath them. They dropped Frodo and fell into a huge mud puddle. The dog appeared above them.  
  
"Pippin, the meat, give him the meat," Merry whispered.  
  
Pippin fumbled around. "It's a good thing I took this back off Frodo," he mumbled. He waved it in front of the dog. "Here, smell it at all?" He threw the meat yards away.  
  
The dog turned and went bounding after it.  
  
The rain stopped.  
  
Pippin and Merry laid back with sighs of relief.  
  
"What's that smell?" Pippin asked.  
  
He and Merry opened their eyes to see a pig towering above them.  
  
"Ahhhh!" they scrambled to their feet.  
  
The pig squealed, startled. It began to run around the pen.  
  
"Frodo? Where's Frodo?" Merry looked around. "Oh no," he groaned.  
  
Frodo was lying face first in the pig trough.  
  
Pippin ran over and pulled Frodo's face out.  
  
"We have to get out of here before some one notices," Merry covered his ears to block out the still squealing pig. "Over there!" he pointed to a piece of the fence that led into a hidden corner.  
  
Pippin dragged Frodo over to the spot.  
  
Merry slipped through the fence and then motioned for Pippin to shove Frodo through.  
  
"He's unconscious, it'll be harder," Pippin pointed out.  
  
"Well, think of a way for him to slip through better," Merry said hurriedly. "We have to hide!"  
  
Pippin bit his lip and looked around. "Here!" he pointed past Merry. "Hand me that jug of grease."  
  
"Good idea," Merry shoved the small jug through the slats.  
  
Pippin pulled out the stopper and began to pour it all over Frodo. He tossed the empty jug aside and started to shove Frodo between the slats in the fence. When he was halfway through, Pippin stopped and looked at Merry.  
  
"Hey Merry," he blinked.  
  
"What?" Merry pulled Frodo through the rest of the way.  
  
Pippin stood up and clambered over the top of the fence. "Why didn't we just throw him over the top?"  
  
Merry raised his eyebrows and made a face.  
  
"What you squealing about?" a voice asked. Apparently, someone had come to inquire about the pig's hysterics.  
  
"Quick!" Pippin waved. "Up on the roof!"  
  
Merry and Pippin hurriedly climbed on barrels and managed to get themselves and Frodo on the roof in relatively short order.  
  
They peered down as a hobbit knelt don to examine the broken fence. He picked up the empty grease jug and looked around.  
  
Merry and Pippin started to back away cautiously when Frodo began to slide. The each made a grab for him but the greased up hobbit slipped through their hands and fell off the roof, landing a few feet away from the hobbit below.  
  
The hobbit dropped the jug and ran over to the sound. He looked down at the unconscious Frodo. "Mr. Baggins?"  
  
Merry and Pippin began to crawl across the Green Dragon roof.  
  
"Hey, wasn't there a weak spot on this roof that we were supposed to fix?" Pippin asked.  
  
No sooner were the Took's words uttered than did he and Merry fall through the roof and land on a table admist a cloud of dust and other debris. Screams erupted and chairs could be heard falling. They both began to cough when they heard the door fly open.  
  
"Come quick! Frodo baggins is bound, gagged, unconscious, and covered in grease, mud, and pig slops. He's got a nasty swell on his head, too! What happened in here?"  
  
Pippin and Merry glanced at each other, somehow, they both got the distinct feeling that severe punishment and even more adventures were still to follow.  
  
THE END  
  
Hope you enjoyed Merry and Pip's little Escapade! ...Please! Please tell me what you think! And if you haven't read Aralondwen's Innocent Bedtime Adventure Stories then post a review and read them quick! 


End file.
